bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Trister
Tristar is a Gundalian Bakugan and Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is Marucho's fifth Guardian Bakugan after Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Elfin and Akwimos. His BakuNano is Crosstriker. Imformation Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, it was revealed to be Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in the intro and that he is a Gundalian Bakugan that teamed up with Marucho shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He later helped the children in the arena that Titanium Dragonoid was battling due to him couldn't control his new powers by protecting them when the buildings were collapsing alongside Taylean. In episode 2, he battled Krakenoid and he was going to win however the battle was interrupted by Zenthon before he could defeat him. Trister later attempted to combat Zenthon but was defeated in one strike. The battle then had to be ended as a draw. In episode 4, he battled Zenthon alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean before Zenthon flees and later he watched Titanium Dragonoid's and Taylean's battle against Spyron and Vertexx. In episode 5, he and Taylean were battling against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals, but were losing since it was three against two. They were later saved by Krowll and Horridian. In episode 7, he battled the Bash Brothers and their Flash Ingrams. He lost due to them using their BakuNanos. Ability Cards ' *'Abyss Cyclone: *'Spear Stream': *'Hyper Stream': *'Aquos Mine': *'Croush Buster': Game In the game, Trister is a BakuTactix Bakugan. His Pyrus version has been seen with 1000/???/??? Gs. He has also been seen in Ventus in a Mechtogan Extension Pack. Trivia *Its appearance is somewhat similar to Elemental Hero Glow Neos from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *Its face is similar to that of Elico's. *His legs are similar to those of Akwimos in Ball-Form. *He does not seem to have the humorous personality like Marucho's other Guardian Bakugan, but by being himself, and trying to sound cool, he is funny. *Trister doesn't seem to get along with Taylean as they always fight or disagree, even though the war between their home planets is over. *His name used to be Tristar, but was changed probably due to the fact that there is a company named TriStar. *It has yet to be revealed whether Trister will be able to change its attribute like all of Marucho's previous Guardian Bakugan. Gallery Anime Tristarsphere1.JPG|Trister in ball form (close) Tristarsphere2.JPG|Trister in ball form (open) Tristar1.JPG|Trister in real form Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.57.40 PM.png|Trister in ball form Trhsms2.JPG|Trister using Hyper Stream Trbfms2.JPG|Trister using Spear Stream Krvstrms2.JPG|Trister and Krakenoid Martrintms.JPG|Trister and Marucho in Intermission Screen Preview Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Tri-Twister Take Down HD__360p__1_0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0012.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (4).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg Game File:T1R3RWXfRfXXcKOfPa_120822_jpg_310x310.jpg 0b00bf0a3f522e9de822539a761d0409.jpg CrosstrikerBDability.png Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus InfinityTrister Open.png|Pyrus Trister in opened ball form Aquos InfinityTrister Open.png|Aquos Trister in opened ball form Ventus_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Ventus Trister in opened ball form Subterra InfinityTrister Open.png|Subterra Trister in opened ball form Haos InfinityTrister Open.png|Haos Trister in opened ball form Darkus InfinityTrister Open.png|Darkus Trister in opened ball form Clear InfinityTrister Open.png|Clear Trister in opened ball form Pyrus InfinityTrister.png|Pyrus Trister Aquos InfinityTrister.png|Aquos Trister Ventus InfinityTrister.png|Ventus Trister Subterra InfinityTrister.png|Subterra Trister Haos InfinityTrister.png|Haos Trister Darkus InfinityTrister.png|Darkus Trister Clear InfinityTrister.png|Clear Trister Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakutactix